


Shrink Ray'd

by Constantsnow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I assume Ray is bad at flirting, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard is good at flirting?, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Off Screen Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Timeline What Timeline, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: "Just be glad his clothes shrank too Ray, or I'm pretty sure he'd kill you twice."
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Shrink Ray'd

“Can we call it a shrink ray now?" Jax asked as he, Stein, Ray and Sara stared down at an unconscious, miniature Captain Cold, aka Leonard Snart, who was still in his full costume; goggles, parka and all.

"Just be glad his clothes shrank too Ray, or I'm pretty sure he'd kill you twice." Sara clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, he might only freeze half of your body."

"His vitals all appear to be stable, and everything appears intact." Gideon helpfully added.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Ray asked, voice high pitched in his panic.

"Probably just shock, Raymond, relax." Stein said, reaching down to poke Snart's arm, which was thinner than the professor's finger, the tiny thief scrunched up his face, but didn't wake.

"Oh thank god." Ray collapsed back on his work stool, clutching the still smoking ATOM gauntlet to his chest. "I wasn't ready to have Snart's death on my conscious, again." The scientist practically sobbed.

"We did just get him back," Jax nodded as he crossed his arms and looked at Ray. "Mick might have gone all Chronos on your ass."

Ray shivered, he still had nightmares.

"How do we reverse it?" Sara asked, and Ray wanted to sob.

"I can't, at least not now!" He shook the fried gauntlet. "I was still testing that I even could shrink organic matter, and that was a plant, not a complex organism like an adult human being!" 

"Uh… you shrink yourself all the time Raymond." Sara said.

"No the suit shrinks me, its complicated!" Ray shook the gauntlet again. "This is what shrunk Snart and even if I shrunk the ATOM and put Snart in it, it wouldn't reverse what the gauntlet's-"

"Shrink ray," Jax interjected, Stein gave him a chastising look, but Sara appreciated the less science-y term better than whatever Ray had first said when he'd called them all in to the lab in a panic.

"It won't reverse the shrink ray." Ray finished lamely, shoulders slumping.

"You really need to work on your flirting, Raymond." Came a quiet, slurred statement from the lab table and they all snapped their attention down.

Len was sitting slumped over one knee, with his head in his hands, he looked up, looking more vulnerable than his teammates had ever seen him.

"You were flirting!?" Sara threw her head back and laughed, while Len glared and Ray looked very embarrassed and blushed while his shoulders tensed and rose up to his ears.

Len, who saw Ray's discomfort, huffed and stood slowly, still a bit dizzy from apparently being shrunk. That was going to be a lot to unpack later… "Yes, Sara, we were flirting, and it was going well thank you very much."

"So well that Ray shrank you." Sara teased.

"What can I say, I know how to make a man _tremble_." Len purred, winking in Ray's direction then flashes a rare, flirtatious smile as well before looking back at Sara.

"Well then, Raymond here can take care of your tiny ass until he can get you back to the right height." Sara said, smirking back down at Len, who baulked and glanced back at Ray who looked five seconds from dying in mortification.

It was Jax and Stein's turn to laugh, or rather Jax laughed and Stein struggled not to join in, and ultimately, failed.

"This is a terrible idea, m-maybe Mick will do it." Ray whined.

"Mick will have Len and the rat fighting by noon, and Nate and Amaya still have that… issue with him." Sara said.

"And you, Ms. Lance?" Stein asked, just to stir the pot.

"I'm the Captain, I'm running the ship." Sara said. "Jax, I want you to check the ship over incase the explosion did any damage."

"Yes sir," Jax smirked and patted Stein on the chest. " C'mon Grey, I need my expert assistant."

"Don't break my thief Palmer." Sara said, following the Firestorm pair out of the room. "And clean this mess up!"

"Uh…" Ray looked down at Len.

"Raymond, I'm six inches tall, do not look to me for help right now." The thief said, and lowered himself back to sit on the desk with a groan. "Besides my everything hurts… "

**Author's Note:**

> This will remain this funny little beginnings of a relationship in some vague Alt timeline to the cannon of the shows, because even all these seasons later I'm still not over Cap. Cold's death.


End file.
